


Sneaky Steve

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Steve sets his eyes on you and wants you to enjoy your time together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812748
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	Sneaky Steve

“I don’t know Sam, he’s just so…”. The word you were searching for was creepy, but looking at his desperate need to have you get closer to his best friend made you think an insult wasn’t the way to go. “Intimidating.” 

“He’s really not.” Sam pulled over a lab chair and slid next to your work bench. “He’s just a person. Please get to know him.” 

You didn’t know what to say. You’d only been on a handful of dates with Sam. It wasn’t like you’d even been intimate yet. Why did it matter to him that you liked his friend so much? 

“He says the same thing about you. Intimidating.” Sam shook his head. “Look, I really like you and I want this to work with us, but Steve is such an important part of my life. I want my girl and my best friend to get along. Maybe the two of you can spend some time together?” 

“Maybe.” You’d noticed Steve stop by the lab several times over the last year. He’d never once spoken more than one word answers to you, but you always felt like his eyes were on you. 

Even when you glanced up at him he wouldn’t break the gaze. It made you uncomfortable. 

“Great.” Sam clapped his hands. “I told him to come by around five, when you get off for the day. Then the two of you can get to know each other and we will all meet for dinner.”

“What? No!” You realized he’d had this set before you’d agreed. “I mean. I have to work late tonight. There’s some weird compound that needs analyzing. Very nerd level stuff.” 

“Okay, no dinner.” Sam looked defeated. “But maybe you could take a break and talk to the man for ten minutes? Give him a tour of the lab?”

“He’s been to the lab plenty.” You shivered thinking about the way his blue eyes bore into yours. 

“Please baby.” Sam squeezed your knee. “For me?” 

“Fine.” You rolled your eyes. “Ten minutes. And am I really your girl?”

“On the way to the title.” Sam winked and stood up. “Call me later tonight? When you’re done with work?” 

“Alright.” You shook your head. “Now get out of here or I’m going to have to stay even later.” 

Sam gave you a nod before turning and leaving. You smiled as you looked down at his ass. He was a good catch and if he wanted you to bond with Steve maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

~~

The compound was fascinating and you were lost in your work. A knock came, making you jump up from the table. There he was. Captain America in jeans and a t-shirt. Even without the uniform he was still intimidating. 

“Hey. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He had his hands in his pockets. “Sam wanted me to come by.” 

“Yeah.” You pushed out the chair. “Sorry. I forgot. I’m…”

“I know your name.” Steve kept a dead face.

“Oh?” You stood up, his gaze never ending. “Sam thinks it would be good if we got to know each other. We’re starting to get a little more serious and all.” 

“Oh?” Steve smiled. It didn’t look natural though, almost like he was making fun of you. “He mentioned a tour?”

“Right.” You walked past him and cringed, wondering why he was so creepy. “Well this is the organic material lab. Nothing in here is synthetic. I just kinda house the stuff, do a few little research projects here or there.” 

“House?” His voice was so close.

You looked over your shoulder to see he was almost on top of you. You slid to the left and unlocked one of the cabinets. 

“Yeah. A bunch of different compounds.” You opened your arm. “Really boring stuff unless you’re into chemistry.” 

“So what’s this one?” Steve reached in the cabinet. 

He didn’t grab one on top. Instead he reached back and pulled a container so random it didn’t seem random at all. 

“Be careful! Some of this stuff is dangerous.” You wanted to slap his hand, but didn’t want to touch him. 

“Like this?” He flipped open the lid. 

“HEY!” You didn’t have time to react before he pursed his lips and blew. 

Orange powder blasted you in the face. 

“What the fuck?” You spun and ran to the eye wash station, trying your hardest not to breathe any of it in. “What is wrong with you? What was that?” 

“Ipomoea purpurea helianthus annuus.” Steve did not have any semblance of concern or fear, in fact he sounded quite happy. 

You scrubbed your skin while your brain tried to place the compound. 

“I wouldn’t worry about getting it all off.” Steve was right behind you. “All you need is a few spores to take effect. I’m thinking we’ve got less than three minutes.” 

“What?” You turned to look at him. “What effect?” 

“I thought you were smart.” Steve frowned. “You don’t have all the best potions down by name yet?” 

“Are you psychotic?” You started toward the door. 

“Where are you going?” Steve raced over and blocked the exit. “If you leave you risk infecting others. We have to wait here until the spores are dead.” 

“What did you blast me with? Why?” You tried to pay attention to your body, looking for any differences. 

“Because I couldn’t take it any longer.” Steve stood against the door, arms spread. “The teasing looks. The tension between us. Dating Sam to get my attention? That was a bit of a low blow Doll.” 

“What?” None of what he was saying registered. “I genuinely like Sam.”

“Come on, he knows it to. Your little secret obsession with me. Our cat and mouse game.” Steve dipped his chin. “He only asked you out to piss me off. But I think it’s going a little too far. You belong to me.” 

An itching came over you so sudden that you didn’t notice you were scratching at your neck. The temperature in the lab was increasing too and you shrugged your coat off. What did he give you? You’d been too busy listening to his crazy speech you forgot about the dust he blew in your face. 

“I know how shy you can be.” Steve relaxed away. “I’ve had enough teasing. I wanted to get right to the point.” 

It clicked and your eyes went wide with horror as you looked at Steve. 

“No.” You swallowed and shoved at him. “You have to get out of here. You have to get away from me. We can’t.” 

“Shhhh, calm down.” He reached out and pulled you close, you felt so small smothered by his frame. “ You’re lucky I’m being this gentle with you after your little stunt with Sam. This way we will both enjoy everything and skip over the awkwardness.” 

“You’re crazy.” You started to shake as the heat intensified. “None of what you’re saying.” 

“Games over kitten. You won.” Steve dropped his arms and shook them out. “You got me to break first, but I’m a sore loser.” 

“You’re…” You couldn’t finish the thought, your body was getting so hot. 

Too hot. It felt like you were baking. Your clothing itched against your skin. You needed it off. Every stitch.

“Don’t fight it. What’s the point?” Steve grabbed the bottom of his shirt. “I’m going to enjoy every second of the ride.” 

You wanted to screech at him, but the image of his rippling abs made you clench your thighs together. What had he done to you? Were you flirting with him? NO! You grabbed the counter and looked away. 

“Here. I’ll help you.” Steve was behind you. 

He lifted up the bottom of your top and you whimpered. You didn’t know if it was because you didn’t want him undressing you or because you were desperate for it. Everything was getting foggy and the need in your core continued to pool. 

“That’s it.” Steve lifted your shirt, you hadn’t even realized you’d lifted your arms. “Good girl. We’re going to have so much fun together. We deserve it. We both wanted it for so long.” 

Your shirt hit the floor and you brought your hands back to the table. Focus. You didn’t want this. Thinking the thought felt like a betrayal. Steve’s hands came around your hips. He started to undue your pants and you thrust your ass out, giving him easier access. 

“Baby you’re body is amazing.” Steve pushed your pants down.

You kicked off your shoes and used your toes to yank your socks off before you stepped out of your clothing, leaving you in nothing but your undergarments. 

Steve was so creepy. You’d always thought so, but right now he almost seemed sweet. Wanting to take care of you, to scratch the itch that was burning up your skin. The little voice screaming no was getting quieter and quieter as your body felt flush with heat. 

“Help me?” You ruined your head over your shoulder. “I don’t want it to hurt.” 

“I’ll never hurt you Doll.” Steve cupped your cheek. “Never.” 

His lips crashed on to yours and that was it. No more little voices. He spun you around and sat you on the counter positioned between your thighs. You brought your legs up and pulled him closer, feeling his hard cock beneath his jeans. You moaned in frustration. 

“You’re mine Doll.” Steve pressed his forehead to yours. “And I take care of what is mine.” 

He brought his hands between you and took off his pants. You used the opportunity to unhook your bra and drag it down your arms. 

“Perfection.” While Steve was undressing the rest of the way his head went to your chest. 

His tongue flicked against your nipple. Forcing it into a tighter pebble than it already was and forcing you to cry out. 

“Too much.” You ran your hand through his hair. “Please. I need you.” 

Steve looked up at your with and let out a growl. It made you fall back against the table, the cool metal giving little relief. The only break from the heat was Steve. Hands were on your panties yanking them down and you almost cried as the scent of your sex filled the lab. 

“You have me.” You felt his head run up your slit. “Always.” 

He pushed inside of you with one stroke. Your back arched and you saw stars as he stretched your walls. You’d never felt anything like this before. Every pleasure center in your body was activated and on fire for the man. 

“You are so tight Doll.” Steve grabbed your thighs and started dragging your body to meet his thrusts. 

You looked up at him. His eyes were glued to you, but the intense gaze no longer felt creepy. You realized that wasn’t the word. It was obsessive. The man was obsessed with you and you never noticed. 

Before you could whine at the realization his hand came down and cupped your cheek, this time not so gentle. He spread his fingers until his thumb was at your mouth. Without hesitation you parted your lips and took his digit into your mouth, grabbing his wrists as you began sucking. 

“Fuck that is a beautiful sight.” Steve bottomed out, right against your cervix sending a slight sting. 

He stopped moving, but you continued to suck, running your tongue up and down his thumb as you moaned. Then hit other hand slid up your thigh. He gathered some of your juices and pressed his thumb to your clit. You whined as your legs twitched. 

His mouth parted with a stiffened moan as he began rubbing. Then he started the micro movements. Bumping his cock against your womb. The little stings mixed with the pleasure from his thumb and you felt the fall begin. 

You rolled your hips against him, wanting the thrusts and touch deeper, your teeth grazing against his thumb while you still sucked. Steve’s other fingers dug into your cheek. You’d never felt this way, so alive, so owned, so devoted, and so desperate. 

“Cum for me Doll.” Steve’s blue eyes flashed. “It’s just the first on many. But I want to see it. I want to see every muscle on your body twitch. Cum for me. Now.” 

You didn’t know if it was because of his words, his hands, his cock, or because your body was ready. But your orgasm started instantly. You let out a scream as your head lulled to the side, no longer able to keep Steve’s thumb in your mouth. 

The fire in your body was cooled, replaced with euphoria. You were hovering in the ecstasy when Steve pulled out and began railing into you. Every pump of his cock forcing you back onto your cloud. 

“So beautiful.” Steve leaned down so his lips were next to you ear. “And all mine. Forever.” 

“Yes.” You brought a hand behind his head, hoping that this feeling would never drop. “Always.”


End file.
